


все, что я знал

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: ломаный хронотоп, вербена с лимоном, бергамотовый чай в разноцветных коробках — джисон вряд ли любит жизнь. она его тоже.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung





	все, что я знал

**Author's Note:**

> к чему бы свелось твоё счастье, солнце, если б не было у тебя тех, кому ты светишь?
> 
> ༉‧₊˚✧ слушать дискографию tender, не пропускать приемы пищи и никогда, никогда не уходить от реальности.

джисон пустым взглядом рассматривал окруженный стаей высоких елей пятиэтажный дом, с сейчас залитым от несильного дождя фасадом. на горло еще подавливали сомнения, кофейный остаток на дне кружки — горечь, вплетающаяся в свежевыкрашенные в безумно невзрачный агатовый волосы, в сырое от крупных капель темно-фиолетовое пальто, и даже в самую душу — небольшое, даже со стороны несколько обыкновенное рубиновое кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки. джисон вытирает обратной стороной охладевшей ладони мокрые щеки и опускает голову, следуя по вытоптанной на бурой земле тропинке к дому.

продавец квартиры даже не соизволил проехать с ним сюда; после их первой встречи, когда тот, высокий тридцатилетний парень, рвано и слишком быстро продемонстрировал жилую площадь, которую продавал практически за бесценок, и недолгих посиделок у нотариуса, они не виделись. джисону такая сделка хоть и показалась уж подозрительно удачной не для продавца, все равно не мог представить, насколько тому на квартиру было все равно, будто бы продавали не пятьдесят квадратных метров, а драный, разваливающийся велосипед. впрочем, он привык брать от жизни и не кривиться лишний раз — если такой случай, чего гадать?

в глубине души джисон ждал какого-то неожиданного подвоха, пока поднимался тяжелыми шагами от наличия хоть и небольшого, но багажа, и рассматривал каждый угол в надежде найти мышей или тараканов, которые могли бы в теории поспособствовать выезду предыдущего жильца. но ничего, кроме пошарпанных углов подъезда и немного скрипящей двери квартиры не оказалось. скрепя сердце, джисон решил абстрагировать разум от этой глупой затеи, которая и сама не прочь была покинуть голову, заменяясь вскоре хозяйственными размышлениями. 

джисон, несмотря на липкий, душащий холод, выходит на балкон своей новой квартиры в одной тонкой футболке и простых, потертых на коленях штанах. еще несильно видные и мелкие нитки сигаретного дыма немедля покидают маленькое пространство лоджии через распахнутое окно — джисон всегда ненавидел, когда они закрыты — и постепенно заменяются более серыми и отчетливыми. ноги приятно щекочет мерзлая плитка, и пак совсем расслабленно, будто наконец вырвался в свободу, рассматривает округу: все такое же невзрачное небо, затянутое мягким свинцовым, ели, ели и еще раз ели, которых тут, кажется, больше, чем песка на пляже. 

ужасное спокойствие прерывает шум соприкасающихся шин об асфальт. пак промаргивается, замечая подъезжающий грязно-синий грузовик, который он заказал для перевозки хоть и немногочисленной, но существующей мебели. предыдущий владелец оставил тут и достаточно приличную для такого "повара" как джисон кухню, и чистые обои, даже небольшой пухлый диван посреди самой большой комнаты, которая должна быть гостиной. впрочем, гостей джисон не водит и не держит, так что эта комната вскоре окажется еще одной спальней, и диванчик заменит так и не купленную кровать. 

джисон сует грузчикам чуть больше, чем может себе позволить — просто они не пытались с ним заговорить лишний раз. такое пак очень ценил, настолько, что позволил себе остаться без обеда, лишь бы хоть как-то отблагодарить. курить снова не хочется, поэтому он сваливается спать, надеясь на то, что завтра появятся хоть какие силы на разбор вещей или хотя бы, чтобы проснуться.

***

чувство оборачивающихся вокруг ребер рук отгоняет привычную усталость — джисон, в последний раз взглянув на персиковый закат, оборачивается, чтобы получить мятный вздох себе в лицо.

— что-то случилось? — спрашивает он тихо, неловко обнимая в ответ, все так и не приноровившись к тому, что люди должны выражать тепло друг для друга.

— ничего, — роняет джемин, тыкаясь носом в чужое плечо, — просто захотел пообниматься.

джисон выдыхает, крепче обнимая в ответ. у джемина нет рамок, нет понятия о том, что джисон называет "личным пространством" — просто обнимает, иногда резко, целует в щеки и заставляет не пропускать приемы пищи. возможно, джемин настырный и некультурный, как его называют, и не терпит чужого мнения, но, наверное, для джисона это спасение. джеминова забота состоит в том, чтобы заставить делать пака то, что он не хочет — и джисон потом, точно маленький ребенок, соглашается, что надо было. сначала не хочет, не понимает, а потом, когда на накормит его своим лучшим ванильным печеньем и уложит спать, наобнимавшись до тошноты, понимает — так надо.

джисон говорит, что ему нужно делать домашку, и джемин кивает, медленно покидая чужие объятия, чтобы через пару минут вернуться с тарелкой чищенных фруктов, когда джисон уже удобно устраивается у себя среди подушек с ноутбуком. джемин чмокает его в лоб, оставляя на чужой коже отпечаток малинового бальзама, и тут же исчезает на кухне с какой-то книгой.

когда его ненавязчивый бергамот от парфюма совсем выветривается, джисон поднимает голову, устремляя еще свежий взгляд в окно, на угасший закат. мягкий теплый ветер целует кожу и заполняет комнату цветущей геранью, мешающейся с остаточной вишней с рядомрастущих деревьев. наверное, так джисон запоминает счастье — оно образом отпечатывается на подкорку мозга чужим дурманящим бальзамом и самым нежным ощущением весны.

***

джисон отмучивает последний год в университете. он еще не решил, пойдет ли в магистратуру, но и не готов выходить на работу. в голове будто бы четкий рубеж, рамка университета, в котором ты еще молод и свободен ошибаться, а за ним — пустота, пропасть, туман, в котором, кажется, крайне опасно строить планы. ведь план, которого нет, никогда не проваливается.

гравий под ногами мерно шуршит, он чувствуется через толстую подошву, но для джисона этот звук полностью покрывается музыкой из наушников. он считает шаги от автобусной остановки до дома, считает, сколько песен прошло, пока он ехал, какие интервалы между остановками в такой глуши. и, наверное, это заставляет его держаться. счет, бесконечный, спокойный — он перманентен и велик, и за него обоими руками держится пак, надеясь оторвать себе хоть кусочек такого постоянства.

он снова курит на балконе, снова наблюдает за нитью дыма — коробки не разобраны, вещи так и остались в чемодане спонтанными стопками, и по углам квартиры все еще лежит пыль. было бы проще, если джисон был знал, с чего начать. он где-то на форумах давно вычитал, что если лень что-то делать, то нужно просто не думая встать и начать хотя бы с малого. просто подскочить, будто на автомате, ни о чем не размышляя. возможно, пак бы так сделал, если бы не было лень даже просто двигаться.

джемин, наверное, никогда не испытывал таких проблем.

джисон осекается, чувствуя, как в черепной коробке проходит спазм. бессознательно выталкивать воспоминания о ком-то, будто бы его никогда не было — жалкая участь. 

сигарета догорает, и пак тушит ее о металлическую, выкрашенную в дешевый серый, балку. 

его внимание привлекает шум гравия возле входа в дом — джисон моментом бросает взгляд, замечая там пурпурный велосипед и высокого парня, слазящего с него. этот парень сначала шарится в карманах, наверное, в поисках ключей, а потом, сыскавши их, отпирает входную дверь пятиэтажки, неловко запихивая в подъезд велосипед. через пару секунд в памяти джисона остается только его фиолетовая, отдающая немного в бордовый худи с вышитой на груди "sexual fantasies".

***

джисон наконец разбирает коробки и вещи по шкафам, включив на ноутбуке tender. через паршивый динамик слышно плохо и без басов, но это лучше, чем таскаться по квартире с телефоном в карманах, путаясь руками в висящем проводе. он даже немного подпевает, когда понимает, что убираться осталось немного.

мягкий свет лампы на кухне отражается на поверхности заваренного бергамотового чая. джисон хоть и боится обжечь язык, но очень хочет горячего, поэтому аккуратно отпивает, устремляя взгляд вокруг себя. он чувствует прилив бодрости и энергии от проделанного, и сразу становится лучше, несмотря на саднящие от перетаскивания мебели мышцы. мама говорила, что от физических упражнений вырабатывается серотонин — джисон решает заниматься больше. может, купить велосипед?

кстати, как там мама?

написать ей джисон не решается в который раз — крутит телефон в руках, заходит и выходит из переписки, последнее сообщение в которой оставалось двухлетней давности. наверное, она бы не обрадовалась, увидев джисона таким. даже на рождество не звонила, даже на день рождения.

джисон обнимает себя руками, и собственная холодная кожа пальцев жжет спину. он отгоняет мысли, топясь в противном ощущении беспомощности и одиночества, и все снова исчезает.

чай остывает до мерзотности, и пак выливает его в раковину, так и не помыв кружку. курит недолго в окно, безучастно рассматривая залитый мраком ночи двор, и уходит спать, забыв про то, что на завтра надо было бы учить конспект и хотя бы почистить зубы.

***

больше всего джисон боится остаться таким.

он думает об этом, когда видит в автобусе улыбающуюся своему пятилетнему на вид ребенку в ярко-зеленой кофточке, которые сидят прямо напротив него. пак чувствует странный холодок, пробегающий по спине, и как на мгновение сжимается сердце. кончиками пальцев в кармане он отрывает от чека немного бумаги и делает из нее крохотные комочки, поддаваясь нервозности. автобус навязчиво шумит, и ребенок то смеется, то что-то невнятно говорит — все голоса и звуки мешаются, и джисон пытается расслабиться. 

этот страх пинает его ногами, задавая вопрос: "а что ты готов сделать, чтобы меня не было?"

он прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь шуму, потихоньку представляя, как контролирует тело. звук становится приближенным к нему, а не каким-то далеким, прелый запах воздуха же отдаляется, и джисон вдыхает полную грудь кислорода, и мысли будто бы освещаются послеобеденным слабым солнцем.

открыв глаза, пак понимает, что ребенок напротив усиленно его рассматривает. сначала пак думает отвести глаза, но, собравшись, улыбается мальчику — тот, спустя пару мгновений, так же распускается в широченной улыбке, через которую видно выпавший передний молочный зуб.

***

джисон впервые за долгое время решает прогуляться.

он, наверное, рад, что переехал сюда. 

новая квартира, как бы это банально ни звучало, заставляет джисона что-то делать. сначала приходится преодолеть себя и убирать пыль и мыть полы, потом раскладывать по полкам и шкафам вещи. это все возвращает паку давно забытое ощущение того, что он жив. что он способен не только на пассивное курение и не поддающийся никакому расписанию сон, но и на что-то большее. больше даже, чем он мог себе представить.

он даже начал откладывать деньги на покупку велосипеда. здесь, в самородном парке среди высоченных елей и мягкой, мокрой травы, наверное, очень классно кататься. тем более, поступил новый заказ на перевод — это значит еще дополнительный заработок. джисон вдыхает и выдыхает гвоздику и шалфей, которыми безбожно несет с больших облагороженных клумб. джисон с трудом представляет, кто за ними ухаживает, но не может не поблагодарить их за труд, хотя сам всегда был равнодушен к цветам и травам.

за спиной неожиданно что-то резко трескается, и джисон пугливо оборачивается, но видит только того парня с велосипедом, который живет с ним в доме. на нем уже другая толстовка, и вблизи он выглядит немного иначе, чем в тот далекий раз, когда джисон впервые его заметил.

парень, вздыхая, слазит с велосипеда, у которого, наверняка, что-то сломалось. джисон не сходит с места, а потом парень, пару секунд рассматривавший колеса, разворачивается и бросает взгляд на джисона. пак, пойманный на том, что просто слишком странно стоит, все еще не двигается то ли от стыда, то ли от непонимания происходящего.

парень, отведя взгляд, прокашливается:

— может поможете?

джисон замирает, но чужой настороженный взгляд тут же возвращает его в этот мир.

— а, да, конечно. что нужно сделать?

— просто подержите велик с другой стороны, когда я его переверну, чтобы он не упал.

у джисона уходит всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы подойти к нему и выполнить чужую просьбу. парень что-то делает с велосипедной цепью, нахмурив брови, и джисон позволяет себе немного рассмотреть его лицо, хоть и отведенное в другую от пака сторону.

джисону всегда казалось, что быть красивым — тоже работа. чужие голубые глаза поблескивают на мягких солнечных лучах, которые обнимают его невероятно острые скулы. пряди вишневого цвета челки свисают на лоб, и джисон снова задумывается о покраске. хотя даже такой цвет не поможет ему быть лучше — есть в этом парне что-то совсем неземное, и кажется, что ему пойдет любой цвет, даже самый прихотливый.

он приподнимает на пару секунд взгляд, тут же сталкиваясь им с джисоновым, и пак, снова пойманный на чем-то странном, тушуется и отводит глаза. 

— вот. спасибо большое за помощь! — парень, отряхнув руки, встает, равняясь с паком. бросив улыбку, он залазит на велосипед и уже отталкивается от земли, когда джисон, сам не зная почему и чем движимый, спрашивает:

— ты тоже живешь в вон том доме, да?

парень, оперевшись свободной ногой об асфальт, оборачивается с каплей удивления во взгляде. пак резко чувствует дискомфорт от происходящего, и время резко становится в тысячу раз медленнее.

— да. и ты? 

джисон, хлопнув пару раз глазами, кивает.

— тогда меня зовут тэен. приятно познакомиться! мы бы пообщались, но мне нужно срочно ехать, так что встретимся позже!

бросив это слишком сладко, тэен наконец отталкивается от земли и, помахав ладошкой совсем как ребенок, уезжает в противоположую сторону. джисон еще пару секунд не может отойти от такого наплыва социализации и отрешенно стоит посреди узкой дорожки, пока не слышит звон чьих-то голосов далеко.

"наверное, он просто не захотел со мной говорить, поэтому так быстро уехал. еще бы — я мерзкий, никто не хочет со мной знакомиться и говорить. тем более я странный, все пялился на него и пялился, вот он и испугался".

***

джемин пододвигает ему кружку, над которой подувидимыми клубами виднеется пар. 

— пей.

его голос звучит неестественно твердо, и джисон вздыхает, не двигаясь. наверное, такая смена тона должна была его впечатлить.

— я не хочу, — отвечает пак, подбирая ноги с пола на стул — внизу слишком холодно.

— ты не ел ничего со вчерашнего дня, — поджимает губы на, и пак замечает, как на его лицо наплывает усталость и какая-то отчаянная безысходность.

неужели он причиняет джемину такую боль? на сереет с каждым днем все больше, точно летнее небо сменяется осенним, и джисону в глубине души безумно тошно от осознания всего, что он говорит и делает. джемин смотрит на него просяще и нежно, но в его взгляде больше нет той привычной легкости, которая окрыляла чужую душу. 

джисон хочет, чтобы на был счастлив. возможно, даже без паразитирующего на его жизненной энергии паке, без его душной работы в издательстве, где из джемина высасывают все соки.

но сейчас, прямо сейчас, он безумно жаждет, чтобы на улыбнулся. 

поэтому тянет руку к ручке теплой кружки, тут же замечая блеск в джеминовых глазах, и глотает сквозь себя, несмотря на отторжение и безразличие к еде, которая без на стирается из его жизни. и дже улыбается еще сильнее, тянется через стол к паку, чтобы смазанно поцеловать его в лоб.

***

снова tender через паршивые динамики, снова поразительное чувство свободы, заполняющее каждую клетку. джисон, еще не доделав перевод, уже предвкушает переведенные на его счет деньги и то, как он с гордостью их отложит на новый велосипед, желание купить который растет с каждой минутой все больше и больше. 

окно нараспашку, и снова хочется курить, но времени нет — срок сдачи работы не позволяет.

он наконец отправляет итоговый вариант заказчику и, получив через десяток минут вразумительный ответ и перевод на свой счет, расслабленно откидывается на спинку кровати, прикрывая глаза, болящие от долгой работы.

отвлекает двойной звонок в дверь. джисон уже и забыл, что сюда кто-то может звонить. 

неужели он успел кого-то затопить?

джисон распахивает дверь, тут же лицезрея перед собой того парня-велосипедиста тэена. в его образе ничего не меняется, но он сейчас кажется гораздо более высоким, чем джисон, и держит в руках светло-желтую круглую коробку, которая выделяется на фоне его черной худи.

— привет, — видно, что он мнется, но все-таки продолжает, — я хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь сегодня.

джисон удивленно хлопает глазами, а когда понимает, что тэен все еще стоит за порогом и ждуще на него смотрит, то приглашает зайти.

— я принес кексы. надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на орехи, — тэен ставит коробку на одиноко стоящий столик возле дивана, и неловко стоит, сведя ладони в замок.

— нет. спасибо огромное, но, наверное, не стоило. я же всего немножко помог, только велик подержал, а ты сам все сделал.

тэен опускает взгляд, и джисон, подумав, что его реплика прозвучала неуважительно, говорит резко:

— может, чаю?

— да, было бы неплохо.

тэен садится на стул в кухне, пока джисон нервно перебирает в шкафчиках всякие непонятно откуда взявшиеся вещи вроде коробочки с нитками и купоны в магазины бытовой химии в поисках чая. пак пару раз бросает на тэена взгляд и видит, как тот с интересом рассматривает то стены, то пол. наверное, сейчас надо говорить? но о чем говорить с человеком, которого даже толком не знаешь? с чего начать? 

вода закипает, джисон парой действий заваривает каждому по пакетику и аккуратно придвигает тэену кружку. тот, улыбнувшись, благодарит, и тут же подскакивает со стула:

— забыл, ради чего пришел!

через пару секунд он плюхает на стол уже открытую коробку с четырьмя большими, разноцветными кексами с забавной посыпкой. тогда джисон понимает, что в последний раз ел вчера вечером. 

они неловко сидят, пока тэен не решается и не берет один из кексов. потом джисон выбирает себе другой, нежно-голубого цвета.

— это так неловко. я даже не знаю, что сказать, — неожиданно прерывает тишину тэен.

— я, вообще-то, тоже, — джисон растягивает рот в улыбке, — это правда неловко.

— я даже не спросил, как тебя зовут...

— джисон. пак джисон.

— классное имя.

джисон опускает взгляд, улыбнувшись. раньше при знакомстве он тоже так говорил, потому что не знал, что ответить на чужое имя.

— спасибо.

снова повисает молчание. тэен возит ложкой в кружке, и джисон вздыхает.

— любишь велосипеды?

— ага, — тэен оживает, — очень. не как спорт, а просто так, для отдыха. 

— я раньше тоже любил. сейчас вот хочу снова велосипед купить.

— правда? — тэен улыбается и, кажется, становится похожим на солнечный луч, — я как раз знаю один хороший магазин. у меня там скидка есть, кстати. ну... если ты еще не решил в другом месте, конечно, покупать, то могу поделиться.

— нет, не решил. было бы классно.

— а чем ты сейчас увлекаешься тогда?

джисон останавливается на секунду. и правда, неужели у него нет хобби больше? давно, с ним, он рисовал. а теперь? 

— не знаю... 

— не знаешь? — удивленно интересуется тэен, откусывая от кекса.

— не-а.

— совсем?

— ага.

— неужели тебе ничего не нравится делать?

джисон приподнимает плечи, сам себе удивляясь. пак вряд ли считает это каким-то зазорным, но немного удивляется, осознавая, что совершенно ничем кроме курения и учебы со сном не занимался.

— странно. но ничего, думаю, ты скоро найдешь то, что тебе нравится.

джисон замирает, перекатывая на языке чужую фразу.

ты скоро найдешь то, что тебе нравится.

вряд ли. то, что ему нравилось, он уже потерял.

***

они начинают видеться чаще: на входе в пятиэтажку, возле дома, на остановке, в подъезде. кажется, тэен проникает в джисонову жизнь с каждым днем все сильнее, и все мгновения суток уже на большую часть окрашены его присутствием.

джисону сначала тяжело дается общение, и это неудивительно — но душа-нараспашку-тэен как-то безумно приятно ведет разговор, и ответы на его вопросы рождаются сами. с ним спокойно, не напряжно, приятно — они пьют чай на кухне у пака, переписываются иногда, а один раз даже дома у тэена вместе смотрели какой-то дурацкий фильм.

тэенова квартира, кажется, полностью отражает его внутри: она вся заполнена светом, забавной мелочевкой вроде полароидов и ванильных свечей на полках стеллажа, он складирует одежду на стульях и ненавидит кофе, хотя и хранит в стаканчике из старбакса карандаши. 

он пахнет лимоном и вербеной. этот парфюм джисон замечает однажды у ли на полке в ванной, когда заходит помыть руки. этот яркий, безумно летний, но ненавячивый запах еще долго преследует джисона, и постепенно сам становится напоминанием о том, что он жив. и что все, наверное, изменится.

***

он — блестящие от дорогих бальзамов мягкие губы, постоянно лезущие целовать и целовать.

он — спать в обнимку, и утром задыхаться от жары джеминового тела.

джисон вряд ли любил его, как любят друг друга в романтических фильмах. пак безумно, просто крышесносяще обожал его. джемин был другом, родителем, братом, психологом, врачом — он заменял весь его мир, при этом сам оставался незаменимым. он говорил, что любовь посмертна, и что секс — это слишком низкий вид выражения любви, поэтому никогда не целовал в губы пака, не позволял ему влюбляться, но с каждым днем заставлял любить все больше.

джемин завязывает джисону вокруг запястья желто-розовую фенечку, и снова обнимает, отвлекая от конспектов. он говорит, что это будет напоминать о том, что джисон не один, и что всегда с неба за ним наблюдают.

***

— ты веришь в бога? — тэен раскрывает библию, лежащую на столе у джисона, на закладке.

— нет, просто читаю. интересно.

— как по мне, скукотища, — тэен падает на диван, обнимая большую фиолетовую подушку.

джисон приподнимает плечи в жесте "как знаешь", и отвлекается от ноутбука, пересаживаясь на диван, к тэену.

тот опрокидывает голову назад.

— мне написал бывший.

джисон оборачивается на него, но тэен все так же лежит, не смотря на пака.

джисон вряд ли удивлен, что тэен — гей, но ему льстит, что он не говорил об этом и сразу перешел к делу — наверное, он очень доверяет джисону.

— и что он написал?

— что хочет вернуться ко мне, — тэен вздыхает, — что любит меня и понял ошибку.

спустя пару секунд, тэен уточняет:

— он мне изменил. я узнал и порвал с ним.

джисону как-то грустно за тэена. он с трудом представляет человека, у которого хватило бы совести изменить ли, который буквально олицетворяет доверие и любовь. хотя кто знает, какой он в отношениях? несмотря на это, джисону все равно кажется, что это все глупо. никто, даже самый плохой любовник, не заслуживает измены.

— и ты не хочешь к нему обратно? — спрашивает пак.

— нет. я его не люблю больше.

пак смотрит на ароматизированные свечки, которые сюда принес тэен, потому что обожает их запах и не может без него жить. он вообще много мелочевки сюда принес, и надо отдать должное — благодаря ей квартира джисона перестала быть похожей на барак. теперь тут даже светлее, наверное. и пахнет иначе.

— сходим погулять?

тэен природнимает голову и кивает.

***

они вместе доходят до далекого от дома парка, в котором джисон на самом деле никогда еще не бывал. тэен расслабляется, и это отчетливо видно со стороны — к нему возвращается постоянное желание разговаривать и мягкая улыбка.

трава под подошвой приятно шуршит, напоминая о том недалеком времени, когда джисон еще был совсем один. хоть это было всего пару недель назад, оно кажется отдельной жизнью — теперь все иначе. пак всегда говорил себе не радоваться слишком много, чтобы не упустить счастье, но теперь ничего не называл счастьем, даже если безумно хотелось как-то необыкновенно отметить в голове момент, когда свободно с кем-то разговаривает, не нервничая. 

— красивое кольцо, — замечает тэен, устремив взгляд на чужие пальцы, — откуда такое?

джисон вздрагивает, переводя взгляд на сверкающий в солнечном свете рубин. в голове вспыхивает огнем чужое, теперь безумно далекое имя, и невольная ассоциация джемина с тэеном. они похожи, хотя совершенно разные.

— это подарок, — начинает пак, выдохнув, — его звали джемин. мы познакомились в старшей школе, и практически жили вместе четыре года. он мне подарил это кольцо на одно рождество.

— вы... расстались?

джисон усмехается, пиная ногой камень.

— мы и не встречались толком. просто... очень крепко дружили, если можно это так назвать. он считал романтику низкой и мерзкой, поэтому так. 

пак опускает взгляд.

— и... потом?

— ему дали грант на учебу в китае, и он уехал. а потом... он...

слова тонут в накатившем сожалении, в этой мерзкой боли, от которой джисон не может отойти, потому что страшно — страшно в один момент осознать все до конца.

он чувствует, как тэеновы руки окольцовывают его грудь, и ли прислоняет пака к себе, крепко-крепко, как, наверное, никогда еще не делал.

— он умер. внезапная остановка сердца. я не знал, но у него с детства был какой-то порок сердца, и он не проверялся у врача из-за учебы и работы. если бы я знал... я бы заставил его ходить к врачу, но он ни разу в жизни об этом не говорил... его не стало из-за этого долбоебизма.

тэен прижимает крепче, позволяя плакать в свое плечо и пропитывать ткань кофты слезами. ли забывает о страхе прикосновений к другим людям, и обнимает в ответ так, как никогда не умел. 

— я впервые кому-то рассказал.

— ты сильный, сон-и. ты обязательно справишься, — говорит тэен и отстраняется на пару секунд, чтобы взглянуть в чужие заплаканные глаза. ли впервые видел его таким уязвимым, и это ощущение того, что он буквально коснулся чужой души вдыхало в тэенову грудь ответственность за каждое отныне сказанное слово. 

— я, честно, не знаю, как поддержать. так что идем домой. выпьем чай, и ты поспишь.

джисон кивает и чувствует, как ли берет его за руку. теплота его пальцев моментально оживляет в голове самые нежные чувства, давно зарытые в землю от ненадобности. пак вытирает слезы рукавами толстовки и выдыхает — самое плохое осталось позади, если жизнь и вправду к нему благосклонна.

сейчас, в этот странный и в одновременно самый ясный момент его жизни он чувствует, как резко становится чуть лучше. тэен молчит, но от него безумно, изо всех сил тянет доверием и нежным чувством какой-то ранее неизвестной никому любви, о которой раньше всегда говорил джемин. он невероятно любил сам ей быть, быть ее хуманизацией, олицетворением для джисона; и от его ухода она притупилась так, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет стать такой, как раньше. 

но в глазах тэена — маленькое чудо, тысячи чистых жемчужин в объятиях солнца и луны. поэтому все, даже самое уставшее и давно ушедшее просыпается и возвращается. и, наверное, для него стоит попробовать.

***

тэен дарит ему раскрашенную в радугу коробку для чая, которая теперь вкраплением краски зияет на сырой серой кухне джисоновой квартиры. он говорит, что это помогает принять себя — джисон кивает, хотя давно понял, что его любовь к джемину была гораздо больше, чем просто социальный конструкт.

будучи его частью, джисон не раз думал над тем, насколько его чувство важнее других. кажется, будто его совершенно обыкновенная привязанность к чужим маленьким привычкам была настолько необъятной и великой, что могла бы запросто закрыть и солнце, и любую звезду вселенной. но почему их любовь особенная, почему весь мир резко стал заостряться во впадинах на джеминовых ключицах? почему он, которому еще с пубертата было все равно на отношения, в один момент стал самым чувственным и сентиментальным человеком на земле? 

тэен говорит, что его однажды избили на свидании. парень с сайта знакомств позвал его гулять, но оказалось, что недалеко их поджидали его друзья, готовые с радостью выместить на каком-то худом субтильном мальчике-гее свое недовольство миром и собственной судьбой. ли говорит, что, наверное, заслужил это, хотя знает, что это неправда.

касаясь струн тэеновой души с каждым днем все крепче, обнажая их сильнее, джисон чувствовал, как больно на самом деле жить, и какой подвиг делал джемин, оставаясь в этом мире с открытыми глазами счастливым. он закрывал джисона от поражений настоящего бытия, не позволял потеряться в бесконечном водовороте жалости к себе и пропитанной металлом боли. пак знает, что вряд ли бы это выдержал.

и сейчас, в этой резко высветлевшейся квартире, джисон тоже открывает глаза под тэенов мерный, мягкий голос реальности. ли били, он бил — но теперь он здесь, и невероятно широко улыбается, принося в паков дом всякие радужные безделушки, литрами хлещет чай и наконец вытаскивает джисона купить велосипед.

***

джисона будит стук в дверь. определенно, тэен — он один к нему ходит.

— доброе утро. я купил чай.

джисон приподнимает бровь, но широко отворяет дверь квартиры, в коридоре которой тут же оказывается мнущийся и прокашливающийся тэен с пластиковым пакетом из супермаркета. привыкший проводить много времени у пака, он сам направляется в кухню и заливает в чайник кипятиться воду, пока джисон, облокотившись на стену рядом, чистит зубы.

самое удивительное совсем не то, что тэен заваливается к нему в шесть тридцать четыре с коробкой чая, а то, что он слишком странно молчит. джисон наблюдает за каждым тэеновым движением — слаженным, но все равно каким-то неуверенным — и не может понять, что не так. 

списав это на еще не проснувшийся мозг, он сплевывает пасту в раковину и предлагает тэену самому разлить чай в чашки, пока ли достанет печенье. тот немного шоркается, но соглашается и отходит.

— я тебя разбудил, да? — прокашлявшись еще раз, спрашивает тэен. джисон на секунду замечает, как его голос скачет.

— да, но ничего страшного. я не собирался долго спать, — джисон приподнимает плечи и, залив кипяток по кружкам, разворачивается к тэену, занявшему уже не единственный стул (ли когда-то давно отжалел свой, раз они все равно вместе сидят).

пак вздыхает.

— все в порядке? — спрашивает он, чуть нахмурившись. тэеново поведение не оставляет его в покое, хотя, по-хорошему, можно было бы еще подождать.

— да, — тэен подставляет кулак под челюсть, и джисон видит, как побелела кожа на его костяшках. тэен не поднимает взгляд, — я просто хотел сказать... ты мне нравишься.

джисон промаргивается, но тэен остается на месте и не распадается на пыль — все так же сидит, потупив взгляд. кажется, что ритм сердца становится громче всего на свете, и джисон чувствует каждую клетку своего тела. он пару секунд молчит, неспособный ничего сказать от кома в горле, но потом разрывает тишину:  
— ты тоже мне нравишься.

тэен удивленно смотрит в ответ. кажется, что он вот-вот и заплачет — чужие глаза невероятно сильно блестят, будто бы алмазы на свадебном кольце; и вот рваный вдох-выдох, когда горло совсем выдуманно болит от сказанного, и их разделяет не больше тридцати сантиметров. тэен взволнованно смотрит в джисоновы глаза, пальцами крепко сжимает угол стола, потому что все конечности сводит, и безумно нужна поддержка.

— можно я тебя поцелую? — выдыхает джисон, чувствуя, как снова ускоряется биение сердца. мягкое зефирное чувство накатывает на него, топит в себе без остатка, и ли кивает — слабо, но не отрывая ни на секунду взгляда.

он прикасается губами к чужим, мокрым и теплым. тэен, на неколько мгновений замерший, вздрагивает и отвечает, толкаясь вперед, прикусив джисонову нижнюю; пак дышит рвано, потому что все чувства резко сплотились и сосредоточились между ними, и теперь нужно самому не забывать заглатывать воздух, иначе задохнешься в тэеновом напоре и одновременной пылающей нежности, сгорающей, точно лепестки розы под зажигалкой, в джисоновых прикосновениях — в ответ ли ведет. очерчивает горячим языком чужие десна, пальцами сжимает пакову кофту и еле держится, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

тогда джисон наконец вспоминает, почему постоянно это делал с джемином. почему они не отлипали друг от друга ни на минуту, почему он правда чувствовал себя живым. чужие губы касаются его, и он по-настоящему существует — он не пыль, не выдумка, не воспаленное сознание. ноги сводит, и он не в силах открыть глаза от удовольствия.

он отстраняется и смотрит тэену глаза. за блеклой пошлой дымкой, затмившей их, видно, как былая мерзкая горечь от его прошлого тает под напором чужой неумелой нежности. джисон чувствует, что так и остался собой — неловким, вздрашивающим от объятий — но с ли проще, потому что он знает пака только таким. и целует его настолько глубоко и горячо таким — собой. тем джисоном, который вряд ли знает, что такое мимолетная симпатия и заигрывание с незнакомцем в парке, который никогда не догадается, каково это — быть беспечным и развратным двадцатилетним парнем с разбитой губой только от своей глупой любви.

а тэен знал. и с невероятной силой трещала в голове мысль, как это амбивалентно — чувствовать юность, которую у джисона забрал сам бог. и с каждым новым поцелуем, с каждым рваным и одновременно мягким движением он пытается поделиться этим, дать джисону хоть частичку того мира, который он упустил, полюбив того, на ком мир и кончился.

***

мягкое тэеново дыхание чувствуется и слышится в тишине залитой туманным ранним утром комнате. джисон не спит — он так и не смог закрыть глаз; стоит это сделать, как перед глазами ярким калейдоскопом чувств проносится образ тэена, его губы, руки, отчаянно хватающиеся за кофту, и самые бесстыдные глаза, блестящие от накативших эмоций.

джисон тихо встает, чтобы не разбудить ли, и залпом выпивает стакан воды. холодная и свежая, она прочищает разум, но не настолько, чтобы выдохнуть полной грудью. у него нет ни плана, ни ожиданий, и думать о будущем совсем не хочется — пак бы с радостью остался в этих кратких моментах, даже если душно от собственным мыслей и хочется куда-то сбежать. кажется, что настолько противоречиво-приятного момента в его жизни больше не будет; он одновременно чувствует, как душа покидает реальность, но он протягивает ей руку, соприкасается с ней пальцами, глотает воздух. джемин будто бы был якорем, не дающим ему расставаться с ней даже на пару мгновений, но тэен был другим. 

он — сама душа, само расставание и прикосновение. он — момент реальности, разрыв в мирке из собственных иллюзий, ведущий туда, где родились и живут все на этой земле. джисон смотрит назад, на свое жалкое существование, и боится, что не может с ним расстаться, но с другой стороны на него смотрит страх, уже обретший форму. и он боится впервые в жизни сделать самый важный и, наверное, самый самостоятельный выбор — зашить и заштукатурить разрыв или до конца пробить стену.

джисон копается в шкафу и находит какой-то старый темно-охристый плед, который в предыдущей квартире служил украшением дивана, и накрывает свернувшегося клубком тэена. его грудь мерно вздымается и опускается, и дыхание такое ровное, что паку кажется, будто бы он готов здесь просидеть до скончания веков, наблюдая за ожившим постоянством и спокойствием, которые отразились на тэеновом безмятежном лице.

***

у тэена дома большая двуспальная кровать с мягкими подушками, где теперь часто ночует джисон. и теперь вместо того, чтобы спать отдельно и по разным сторонам кровати, как это было раньше, они засыпают, смотря друг на друга, или джисон обнимает тэена, потому что ли любит, когда тепло.

они ни разу не говорили о своих отношениях.

пака все устраивало — ему безумно нравилось целовать тэена, чувствовать его ладони в своих, делать наконец невзрачный завтрак из крепкого бергамотового чая на двоих. и тэен заставлял себя верить, что ему тоже хорошо — далеко от всех своих знакомых, бывших, которые в один момент просто перестали существовать. но он не мог объяснить ни себе, ни джисону, что устал видеть в его глазах столько тоски, которая сочилась из него, как из спелого апельсина льется сок. он жил, улыбался — но тэен чувствовал, что ощущение умиротворения будто хвост ящерицы ускользает прямо перед ним. он безумно, без остатка любил джисона, и любил его невыраженную нежность, неловкость, попытку делать ли счастливым, но это все меркло на фоне поселившейся в джисоне печали, которую тэен так же, как хотел пака, хотел уничтожить.

джисон притягивает его к себе ближе, зная, что быстро уснуть сегодня не получится. он путается в одеяле, мнет простынь, но ли теперь рядом, целует его, хватаясь за джисоновы щеки холодными пальцами. он теряется во времени, потому что единственной вещью, которая не покидает его сознание, остается тэен — теплый, тянущийся к нему, в своей белой футболке, пахнущей порошком для стирки.

но ли не останавливается — за пару мгновений он закидывает ногу на джисона и перелазит на него, взявшись пальцами за резинку штанов.

— я хочу тебя, — рвано шепчет он, откидывая со лба взмокшие пряди. джисон смотрит на него в ответ распахнутыми глазами, и берет тэеновы руки в свои.

тэен громко дышит, так гулко, что, кажется, сильнее усиливающегося дождя за окном. он смотрит на пака, и в его глазах немой вопрос, призыв, просьба — он ерзает, пытаясь заставить ответить, и кусает губы, горящие от вожделения.

— пожалуйста, — снова шепчет, и голос срывается на писк, — пожалуйста, джисон.

— я... я не могу. ты знаешь, это из-за... джемина, — наконец отвечает пак, и лицо его жалобно напряжено от невозможности ответить. он пытается, изо всех сил пытается расслабиться и поцеловать тэена в ответ, позволить ему сделать то, чего он хочет, и сделать с ним то же самое. но с немыслимой силой накатывают воспоминания о нем, о джеминовой божественной, отвлеченной любви.

тэен промаргивается, и его лицо не выражает ничего, кроме пустоты. он снова видит напротив его печаль, а не джисона самого; не чувствует его руки, все так же держащие тэеновы. он отсчитывает ровно пять вдохов-выдохов и слезает, занимая на свою, быстро охладевшую сторону кровати. он подбирает под щеку ладони и, наблюдая за покрытым каплями стеклом, закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как успокаивается бешеное сердце. его дыхание должно было спирать, он не должен был чувствовать себя виноватым за проявление любви чуть больше, чем просто поцелуи, и теперь он резко ощущает, как все испортил и как ему паршиво от самого себя. все смешивается, болит, жжет, но тэен знает, что больше испытывать не может, поэтому быстро проваливается в сон, оставляя в реальности лишь джисона, не отрывающего взгляд от белого потолка.

***

он просыпается от невыносимой боли во всем теле. кажется, будто бы тэена пропустили через мясорубку: его шею и плечи тянет, и каждый миллиметр так и не отдохнувшего тела саднит. он разворачивается к спящему джисону и смотрит на него, хотя глаза болят, будто бы в них засыпали целый килограмм песка.

чужой профиль мягок и плавен, и кожа подсвечивается будто изнутри слабым светом встающего солнца. тэен знает, что для любого другого человека спящий джисон выглядел бы до невозможия и абсурда обычным, но ли видит каждое его движение, каждое сокращение мышц самым необыкновенным. он пахнет отчаянной и слепой любовью — она пропитала каждую его клетку кожи, вплоть до подрагивающих ресниц и точек по бокам носа. 

подбитой птицей видится себе тэен на этой теплой мятой простыни: он отчаянно хочет воспитать из джисоновых тоскливых глаз медовый космос, в котором сам же и утонет. он хочет видеть в этом нежном лице нечто такое, что наверняка видел джисон в джемине, что видит офелия в глазах гамлета, что созерцала эвридика у орфея. он хочет его любить не возвышенно, совсем низко и пошло, но так, чтобы джисон правда любил его в ответ. чтобы владеть им, а пак обладал тэеном.

тошнота охватывает тело, и тэен выскальзывает из постели, скользя босиком до унитаза. выплевывая из себя остатки вчерашнего скучного ужина, он жалеет себя — что оказался таким за какие-то пару недель. еще сильнее он себя жалеет потому, что вряд ли хочет возвращаться.

***

проснувшись, джисон тэена не находит. ни рядом с собой, ни на его кухне. не находит он и тонкое драповое пальто, в котором ли особенно часто ходил, и позволяет себе выдохнуть — наверное, он куда-то ушел.

смелости позвонить ему не хватает. занося палец над вызовом, он на секунду невольно ассоциирует тэена со своей мамой, которой точно так же не может позвонить. накатывает тоска — моментом он представляет, что теряет ли так же, как маму.

"не могу позволить" — звучит в голове, когда пак, набросив на себя тонкую худи и первые попавшиеся кеды, вылетает на улицу. в лицо ударяет мерзлый ветер, и привычный запах хвои и трав лезет в носоглотку.

тэен курит.

он, подобно мраморной статуе, стоит напротив одной из свежевыкрашенных дешевой краской клумб. мягкие вишневые пряди треплет ветер, и кажется, будто бы он на приличное число градусов теплее рядом с ним. ли топчется на месте, будто бы в ожидании чего-то, но он вряд ли замечает пака — если бы увидел, то точно поежился и заострил на нем взгляд.

у джисона снова не хватает смелости. вот он — пропахнувший любовью и весной — совсем рядом, протяни руку. но тэеново одиночество на среди этих высоких елей, его изящное, невероятно восхитительное в своем трагизме одиночество, у которого очевидные веские причины под названием "джисон"... оно давит на виски, вдыхает в пака отчаяние от того, как больно ему вредить. и как сильно, черт возьми, он к нему привязался.

джисон не двигается и лишь наблюдает за каждым тэеновым невзрачным движением, пока тот, выбросив остаток сигареты и не придавив его подошвой, не разворачивается.

он смотрит вязко, но так светло, что сердце начинает саднить. его исступленный взгляд, промерзшие пальцы и открытая на таком холоде шея — все это, будто невидимая сила, подталкивает джисона вперед. он делает шаг, за ним — новый, и пока не оказывается прямо перед тэеном, все думает — кем был бы без него, как быстро бы сгорела его душа, что бы осталось от его уставшего жалкого тела, заселившегося в этот дом.

джисоновы теплые пальцы жгут тэенову кожу даже через плотную ткань пальто и футболки. пак смотрит в чужие зрачки самым душераздирающим образом, и на дне его собственных блики утреннего солнца отражают боль, давящую на артерии, легкие — на каждый орган потерянного тела. пронзительное марево глаз отпечатывается в памяти, и джисон складывает это зыбкое воспоминание в ящик самых нездорово любимых и тревожных.

касается губами чужих. тэеновы похожи на шероховатую бумагу, но пахнут никотиновым дымом, ванильными дешевыми сигаретами и пылью с пальто. ли хватается руками за шнурки джисоновой худи, целует крепко, мокро и так горячо, как раньше ни с кем не делал. он сомневается во всем, но от сомнений уже тошно — каждый чертов шаг в этой жизни обрастает раздумьями, долгими и мучительными. и, наверное, в первый раз в жизни тэен позволяет себе заведомо утонуть. он знает, что дальше нет никакого света, что чинить этот мир, исправлять джисона не получится. и прав ему на это не давали тоже. но уничтожать себя он может, поэтому сильнее и настойчивее толкается вперед, крутит на пальцах шнурки худи и еле держится на ногах, потому что джисон прислоняет его к себе так крепко и близко, что, кажется, сейчас запихнет его в сердце.

— я хочу тебя, — неожиданно выпаливает джисон, когда отрывается от чужого лица, чтобы вдоволь надышаться. он смотрит на тэена через приоткрытые глаза, изморенные от чувств, и сглатывает громко в тишину.

тэену ответ не нужен.

он снова касается чужих губ своими, будто бы так безмолвно выражая свое согласие. джисон улыбается как-то отчаянно в поцелуй, но обнимает его в ответ. тэен отстраняется на пару секунд, и джисон берет его руку в свою — его ладони идеально складываются с его, и тянет внутрь дома — подальше от холода, лезущего через ворот и рукава.

опрокинутый на недавно покинутые простыни, тэен громко сглатывает, стягивая с себя футболку, и нервно вжимается ногтями джисону в кожу. пак целует все так же, как в губы, и его неопытность чувствуется, но гораздо более сильным оказывается желание бросить прошлое в пучину, дорваться до хоть и больной, но самой животрепещущей реальности.

тэен вылазит из-под него и сам садится сверху. от лицезрения джисона таким — жаждущим, ждущим, с пошлым маревом в глазах, тэена кроет до невозврата, и он прислоняется влажными от слюны губами к джисоновой груди, заставляя его выгнуться и глухо выстонать что-то невнятное. от его былой неаккуратности и стеснительности не остается ничего — пак влажно и с каждым разом все более громко стонет, стоит тэену губами коснуться внутренней стороны бедер и прикусить кожу, вызывая миллионы мурашек по спине и стрелы вожделения, пронзающие тело насквозь.

— я буду сверху, — шепчет тэен, отстраняясь на пару секунд, чтобы придвинуть джисона к себе ближе одним рывком за бедра, — это больно, но я постараюсь, чтобы тебе тоже было приятно.

джисон от растерянности кивает, но его оправданный страх быстро растворяется в стоне, который тэен вызывает одними руками. он дышит громко и рвано, и каждое тэеново касание о кожу жжет огнем, на тех местах покалывает, тянет, щекочет — все чувства мешаются в одну белую пелену, которая накрывает его взор.

***

он просыпается от еще неушедшей, но привычной за это короткое время боли в бедрах и между ног. джисон смотрит на потолок, пытаясь в голове собрать картинку происходящего, но мысли смешиваются. единственный четкий в этом всем беспорядке в голове образ тэена. мокрый и теплый, аккуратный, заботливый, нежный, пахнущий химозной вишней от смазки — он весь совершенно с другой стороны, хотя все еще тот же. паку нравится пленительное чувство чего-то незаконченного, и врезающиеся в сознание воспоминания о тэеновых губах, блуждающих по телу. ему безумно, до невозможия приятно, и осознание такого бесконечного единения не только с чужим сознанием, но и телом заставляет дышать чаще, и сердце сильнее биться.

он подбирает себя по частям с кровати и плетется на кухню — подбитый, но живой. на столе в крохотной десертной тарелочке недолго остается давно покинутое печенье, и он залпом вливает в себя стакан холодной воды прямиком из-под крана. 

тэена нет.

снова.

нет его пальто, нет разбросанной в порыве страсти одежды. вымыта чайная кружка, сохнущая теперь на решетке возде раковины. закрыто окно.

джисона на пару секунд охватывает паника, но он, выплеснув на лицо теплой воды и вытерев его первым попашимся полотенцем, натягивает какую-то футболку, лежащую до этого на диване. он почему-то придумывает себе часы и то, как движется секундная стрелка — в мыслях следя за ней, он вылетает из квартиры и, переступая через три ступеньки, быстро оказывается перед тэеновой квартирой. впервые он, не задумываясь, заносит руку над звонком и нажимает, другой рукой нервно бегая от подола футболки к середине, сжимает ткань и отпускает через секунду.

раз. два. три. четыре. пять. шесть. 

семь.

восемь.

девять.

ровно через девять мучительных минут джисон слышит, как звенит открывающийся замок. 

тэен, взъерошенный и усталый, открывает дверь. он смотрит на джисона совсем непривычно и тускло, будто бы из него, из его пышной души высосали резко все эмоции и чувства; ничего не видно в темноте в его глазах, и джисона передергивает от этого — он топчется на месте, уставшившись на ли, и сглатывает.

— прости, — шепчет тэен.

он моргает, прикрывая образующиеся слезы, и джисон столбенеет под его жалобным, как у бездомного котенка, взглядом. он смотрит так пронзительно, с такой долей боли в глазах, и пак не чувствует ничего, кроме ненависти к себе, потому что он это сделал — он причинил тэену боль.

— я не могу, — ли продолжает, — но я же так люблю тебя, джисон. ты бы знал, как сильно. но я не могу. мне больно, и больно будет тебе. прости меня, если сможешь. если не сможешь даже, то помни, что я очень сильно люблю тебя.

его лицо, готовое вот-вот разразиться плачем, в последний раз так глубоко заглядывает в джисоновы глаза. пака засхлестывает, и все мысли покидают голову, кроме одной — он теперь один. снова. и он в этом виноват.

тэен закрывает дверь. промежутки между тем, как щелкает замок, слишком длинные. пак оседает на пол и прислоняется к тэеновой двери. пол промерз, и на нем старыми пыльными разводами грязь, черный песок. 

джисон закрывает глаза.


End file.
